


Til the Day I Die

by KairaKara101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF!Merlin, Drabble, Gen, Magic-Users, One Shot, banished!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Having been banished from Arthur's side for using magic, Merlin seeks a powerful artifact that could protect Camelot.





	

It’s cold. The wind blowing against his unprotected face as he continued walking. He knew he couldn’t return to his home anymore. He was searching for an artifact of great power. This artifact was needed if he was to continue his service to his King. Not that the King would ever know. It did not matter if he was able to protect his King and friend for all these years. The kingdom’s law made his existence illegal. It was by the grace of his friend for the friendship that they had shared that he was still alive to wander the land.

He supposed all of the lies was bound to blow up in his face. He knew that his friend, the King, would react along those lines. Tears froze before they could fall. He laughed bitterly as he stood watching the marching forces from above. Even now after being forsaken, he stood before the Kingdom’s enemy’s army. He swore to his King that he would be glad to be his servant til the day he died. He’ll still be his friend and servant, always. That’s why he’s standing against a witch and her army alone.

“Emrys! You’ve betrayed your kin! You will not be my doom.” The witch yelled, arm pointing at him as her army marched. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, glowing molten gold.

“ **Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me.** **Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me. Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumaþ me.”** He invoked out gravely as the earth opened and collapsed around her mighty army. “Enough, Morgana.” He walked closer toward her as his golden eyes returned to blue. “I blamed myself for what you’ve become. I’m sorry.”

“You poisoned me!” She screamed, “ **Ligfyr!** ” A wall of fire erupted in front of him. He waved his hand dispelling the spell. “NO!”

“You’ve created enough suffering. Morgana, you have been consumed by your hate and your desire for revenge.” He stated as he sent spell after spell at her without a word. Her army closed in on him before a gust of wind blew them away. His golden eyes stayed focused on Morgana. “You will not harm him and his kingdom anymore.” She pulled out a dagger trying to stabbed him. He pulled his shields up as the metal reflected off. He disarmed her and flicked his wrist allowing for the dagger to turn towards her.

“The throne is rightfully mine!” She screeched as she sent a spell that hit him right in the chest. He flew back right into a fray of soldiers. His molten eyes snapped open as he stood up shakily.

“You were a friend once!” He yelled with sadness in his eyes. “This fight will, has, harden your brother’s heart towards magic. You should have shown him how it could help!” She closed the gap and stabbed his chest. He jerked as the blade slid through his ribs and punctured his lungs.

“I will not have you a lowly servant be my doom.” She whispered smirking manically. He gave her a sad smile as his hand shakingly caressed her cheek.

“I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes, still smiling softly. Lightening came down and struck both of them. He heard her scream in pain before dropping to the earth and something else in the distance. He turned slowly with the dagger still in his chest. The soldiers were frozen with the shock as their leader fell. **“Leave and return to your families! And I shall spare you, otherwise, I shall remove you.”** He watched as they retreated away from the battlefield. He heard someone scream his name from behind the fog of blood loss.

He saw the sky when he opened his eyes again. He laughed lightly as he coughed out blood. There were clouds in the sky as if crying for his sacrifice. The face came into his view was blurry and soft around the edges. He could see the face’s mouth moving but couldn’t hear anything. It was the blonde hair and the blue eyes that brought a small smile to his face.

“I vowed to serve you til the day I died.”

 


End file.
